A Yandere love story
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: Rin Kimagi and her friends catch the attention of the most popular boys at their school. And let's just say the guys aren't as dreamy as they seem. Rin x Len,Miku x Kaito. Luka x Gakupo, Rinto x Lenka, Ted x Teto, and more!
1. Len and Rin (1)

**I got bored an looked at a yandere mmd (Miku miku dance) and decided to make this story. I don't own vocaloid, just Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

><p>Rin Kimagi was just minding her business and was walking down the halls of the school known as Crypton was about to meet her friends and sister for lunch, until she bumped into someone, knocking their stuff down.<p>

"Oof! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, let me help you with these." She said as she helped picked up the person's stuff. The boy was no other than Len Kagamine, one of the most cutest and popular boys in the whole school. "It's okay, don't-"He was saying, until he looked up to see the girl before him.

**Len p.o.v**

Who is this beautiful angel in front of me?Those bright blonde locks, cerulean-crystal eyes, smooth skin, and adorable bow. Of all the girls I met, this one is the prettiest. She was helping me pick my bag up from when we bumped into each other. "Here you go!" She chirped as she gave me my bag full of the stuff that fell out. "Um, thanks." I blushed. "No problem." The angel said as she walked past me. No way in hell am I letting her leave me this soon! "Wait!" I said to her as I caught up to where she was going. The blonde beauty turned to me with an adorable confused expression. "What is it?" She asked. "I'm Len. Len Kagamine, what's your name?" I asked. She fully turned to me.

"I'm Rin Kimagi, it's nice to meet you Len-san~!" She smiled, making me blush even more. And it also didn't help by how the sun outside the window shined brighter,making her look even more angelic. When she said my name like that, I felt something warm and tingling inside of me."I have to go and eat lunch with my friends and sister, see you later!" She said as she ran off. I was too mesmerized to say bye back.

Rin...

Rin...

I love how her name rolls of my tongue so perfectly. I then began to smirk at her retreating figure. "Don't worry,we'll be together, And I won't let anyone hurt you, **Rin-Chan~**." i said as I began to walk into an empty classroom that had my friends and brother in it. If anyone hurts Rin, I will kill them. She is **mine**. and **mine **only! "Hey, Len. What are you smiling about?" A voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I look over to see my Ice cream eating buddy, Kaito Shion, also one of the most popular guys at school. "I met a lover who I will be with forever." I said easily. "How so?" My gaming friend, Nero asked. "She is the most angelic girl I've seen, she looks like a feminine version of me, but is shorter and cuter." I grinned as my eyes began to glow brightly. "Ah, so you really are serious about her, where did she say she was going?" The samurai, Gakupo asked. "She said, she was going to be with her sister and friends." I said and then as if on ,cue we all began to smirk.

"I guess this means, we'll have lovers as well." My older brother, Rinto smiled. He held a canny resemblance to Rin-Chan with the pin in his hair and by name, but that's it."Follow me, I know where she went." I told them as I took them to the lunch room. I had a hard time seeing them, but I saw a bouncing white bow and saw my beautiful angel sitting with my friends and brother's new targets. "The pig tailed girl is cute~." Kaito said. "I love the dirty blonde that's on her phone." Nero said as he paused his game to stare at her. "Hehe, I found a cutie that looks like Len." Rinto smirked as he looked at a girl almost similar to me, but by looks and bangs. "The pink haired one is beautiful~!" Gakupo fawned. "The girl with the twin drills is mine." Ted smiled as he fixed his glasses." I call dibs on the hot babe with the goggles!"Gumiya called.

We closed the door and looked at each other as our eyes began to glow all together.**"****You will be ours, Girls..." **We all said, before leaving.

Rin p.o.v 

Len-san is kinda cute and I'm not saying that because we look practically identical,It's just because he is and I hope that we can at least be good friends. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my Sister, Lenka giving me an orange. Ah, Oranges, I just love that heavenly fruit! "So did you meet anyone while you were coming here?" Miku, my leek-eating bff asked. "Yep, I bumped into Len Kagamine." i said while munching on the orange after I peeled it. "Ah, I heard that he and his brother and friends are freakishly popular here." Neru said while texting and eating at the same time.

"Well, maybe their popular because of their skills or looks." Luka implied while she was eating tuna. "I guess so, but I really like this school the bread here is so amazing~!" Teto smiled while holding up her half eaten french bread. "Hey, does anyone else feel like their being watched?" Gumi asked, looking around. "It was probably just a hunch."Lenka said. Me and my friends and sisters came from Okinawa and our parents told us that there was a school here that had musical arts and choreography lessons. Meaning we can get a scholarship of singing and dancing. It made us so happy that our parents rented us a nice house that had a rent that can be easily paid for, since our parents are paying for it, and we can be together.

When we finished lunch, I kept feeling like I was being followed when I walk through the halls, leave the girls restroom, and hang out with Lenka and the girls. I was probably being paranoid. "La la la,la la la,la la la la, la~..." I was singing tsukema tsukeru to myself since it was a cute sounding song, and I was walking out of another class. I heard another set of footsteps behind me, which was strange since I just left the classroom since I had clean up today and everyone else left school not too long ago. I had clean up duty with a nice boy named Ikai Tanami, but he was cleaning in the Gym which is far from here. I looked back to see who it was, but no one was there. "Oh, it must be me." I said to myself, but when I kept walking the footsteps were getting closer and I was getting even more scared. I looked back quickly. "O-okay, who's there? I have a mechanical pencil an-and I'm not afraid to u-use it!" I stuttered as I tried to (failed at) be threatening by holding up my favorite orange mechanical pencil. I walked even faster, but this time the footsteps were coming closer and so I ran and the footsteps were faster and louder, almost as if someone was behind me!

I was so scared, that I didn't even care where I was going and I kept running from this labyrinth like halls. I tripped and fell and the foot steps were right around the corner, coming closer. My heart was pumping so fast, I thought it was going to leap from my chest! Who ever this is, please leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you! I tried to stand, but my legs gave way from exhaustion and I was stuck in the hall unable to move. I closed my eyes tightly in fear as the footsteps where loud and in front of me. The person stopped and stroked my face gently."!" I looked up to see a worried Len kneeling in front of me. "Rin-chan, daijobu?" He asked with his voice laced with concern and...fear?! Why would he be scared? I should be the one that's terrified!

"H-hai." I said weakly and then he hugged really tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you..." I heard him hisper. Why is he so worried, we're only classmates and we met in one day, why did he think he would lose me. Also, wasn't there another person on cleaning duty with me. After I hugged him back a bit, I gently pushed him off me and helped him stand up. "Ano, Len-san," I began. "What are you doing here?" I asked gently. "Tanami-san had to leave early for a family emergency," He smiled, while tightly holding my hand. That was strange, he was with me a few moments ago. I looked over to Len as we began to walk out of school and I saw him still grinning and he had some sort of look in his eyes. Was it love? No way! Len wouldn't go for a plain girl like me! I tried to brush off the thought. But when I thought that my heart ached a bit. Why?


	2. Kaito and Miku (1)

**Sorry for not updating!My last one was deleted on accident! Anyways, I don't own vocaloid and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaito p.o.v <span>**

Miku is such a beautiful girl. So pure, innocent, all mine. Just _mine._ I have been "bumping" into her "coincidentally" and I managed to get to know her. She loves leeks, her birthday is on August 31, she has two little sisters, she's 5.18 ft, she loves to sing, and more and more. I even know that her breast size is a perfect c-cup. Not too small, not too big. Hey! It may seem weird, but that's what love does to you! Right now the tealette was getting ready for bed and had her simple pigtails taken out making her long locks fall freely and she changed into a white night gown. "Beautiful." I said quietly. "Huh?" Miku said as she looked around in confusion. Shit! I'm hiding in her closet and luckily she got her gown from her hanger on the door of her bedroom. "I better get ready for bed tomorrow, can't be late now can I." She said as she laid in her bed hugging a negi plushie as she began to rest.I smirked at my chance and walked to her resting body on the bed and took a good look at sleeping beauty-like features.

I reached over her almost having my lips a few centimeters from her porcelain-smooth lips, which were open from her sleep talking. "No...it's..my leek...give it back..."She muttered cutely. I moved my face so she wouldn't feel the heat of it. I managed to look at her mirror to see that my face was as red as a cherry on my ice cream."Okay, Kaito, you can do this, just try not to screw up! even though she is irresistible!" I quietly pep-talked myself. I walked back to Miku, who has turned over so her back was facing me. "Perfect." I smiled, unbuttoning my coat to reveal my chest, removed my shoes, and I crawled in the bed with her quietly and wrapped my arms around her skinny waist.

"Good Night, _Miku-chan~_!" I purred after I got a good whiff of her hair. God, I was right! It did smell good, her hair smelled like an ocean breeze and blueberry. One of the many favorite flavors of Popsicle. I heard her moan and turn around until her eyes were opened and she gasped in shock. "K-Kaito-san?!" Her enchanting voice said in a surprised yet quiet tone.

Miku p.o.v 

"Hahaha! Miyu! Give me back the leek!" I giggled at my little sister.(Miyu= Chibi Miku Miyo=Petite Miku) The small hatsune giggled and passed it back to her twin Miyo."Try to get it, Miku-nee!" She teased happily as I chased the two. Miyu and Miyo look like young 8-year old versions of me, but they have their hairs in pony tails with different colored bands. Miyu is sky blue and Miyo is pink. While we were running, they disappeared and something hugged me from behind! It felt so warm and welcoming, but who was hugging me?! I yawned and moaned a bit then turned over to see..."Kaito-san?!" I shrieked quietly in surprise. Not only was his arms wrapped around me, but his jacket was open to reveal his well-toned chest and it was pressed against me.

He looked at me in surprise for a bit, until he smiled and his eyes shone with possessiveness and love. "That's right,_Miku-chan~_..."I shivered a bit at when he said my name like that. "Kaito-san, how did you?!-When did you?!-Why are you even?!" I kept stuttering quietly. "Easy, I just wanted to be with you." He said, stroking my face.I began to blush and he began to blush as well. "Aren't you worried that your family notices that your not at home?" I asked. "My brothers are in college, sister is in Okinawa, and Parents are on a business trip for 2 months." He explained. "Bu-but, how did you get here?" I asked. He looked away not answering, and then he looked back at me and smirked. "Let's not think about that,_ Miku-chan_~!" He said again,caressing my face.

I was about to say something, until I heard someone knocking on my door, gently. "Miku-chan! Are you alright?! I hear another voice in there!" Luka said worriedly from the other side of the door."Shit..." I heard Kaito-san mutter in anger as he jumped out of my window. The door swung open to reveal my worried pink-haired friend. I look out the window from where Kaito was at previously. "Yes, I'm fine." I said to reassure her. Why do I think that something weird is going on?

**(Next Day)Kaito p.o.v**

Damn it! Gakupo's target ruined my chances of being with Miku! If Gack didn't like her, I would have killed the pink bi-"Ow!" I yelled in pain as I felt someone slap me on the back of my head. "Hey!" I turned around to see the purple-haired samurai with a pissed expression on his face. "Kaito, it would be better if you wouldn't be so bad mouthed about my love." He said sternly. I sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, shouldn't you be stalking her now?" I asked. "I wouldn't say I'm stalking...I'm just keeping an eye on her." He explained smirking. "Well, you better keep an eye on her now, because some dude is near her." I told him while pointing to some brown haired guy who was talking to Luka. The idiot snapped his head to where my finger was pointing and he was going into his"samurai" mode.

"To hell he is..." He said darkly as he readied his favorite Katana and went to them. I turned my head and stared at Miku, who saw my gaze and blushed cutely then continued to talk to her friends. I guess what I did to her last night scared her...Wait, that didn't sound right. All I wanted to do was to tell her "Good Night" and protect her from Night Demons, such as thieves, rapists, and even worst, the people trying to separate us from our love! I gasped at the thought, and shuddered in horror."No way, that would never happen!" I said to myself. From now on, I just have to keep Miku safe from a distance without her knowing. Lunch time came around and I see my bubbly future wife sit with her friends and eat and laugh. "Her laughter is so cute." I said, while licking my licking my ice cream.I see her talk to her friends for a bit before she walked to me.

"A-ano, Kaito-san, can we talk for a bit...somewhere private?" She asked while blushing. I felt my face heat up too and stood up."Sure." I said, then we both left the cafeteria to the empty and quiet hallways. _'I wonder what she wants to talk about, maybe she wants to confess her love for me and would want to stay with me forever!'_ I thought happily. "You see Kaoto-san, about last night,"She began. "Yes." I smiled. "Well, you see, My friends were worried and they thought you were a thief or something when you were there. Since I'm concerned about you, I want you to not do that again so you won't get in trouble." Miku explained. I know what she's saying, she's saying that her friends are in the way of our relationship and she doesn't want them to interrupt! Since she is concerned, she loves me! I grabbed er shoulders surprising her and had a look of determination on my face. "Don't worry, Miku. I completely understand!" I told her. The pig tailed beauty was confused then smiled at me in happiness.

"Thank Goodness! I better get back to lunch before the girls worry! but I must do one more thing..."She said looking at me. "?" I looked at her in confusion, until she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips...So soft...so rich...and it was for me...I think I love her even more, if that's possible. When she left, I felt my eyes glow for my plan. "Miku-chan, don't worry about your friends and our love. We will be together once more. See you tonight~." I smirked before walking off.

Miku p.o.v

It's been 3 hours since I got that off my chest and I feel so happy about it. But I kept blushing and thinking about how I kissed him on the cheek. Aww!I couldn't resist he was just so cute and adorable! The school bell rang meaning that school was over. I told the girls that I would walk to the store to get more leeks."Ok, Miku-chan, we'll see you at home~!" Rin smiled. "Okay! Ja ne!" I told the girls as I walked to the direction of the store. When I brought my leeks, I noticed these 3 men who looked older than 30 follow me. I was beginning to get scared, so I started running and one of them grabbed me by my long pigtail making me crash into the ground painfully.

"What's a cute girl like you doing here?" One of them slurred. "I-I was just buying l-leeks." I whimpered. The other two men surrounded me and kept looking at me body in hunger. "She's a nice catch,boss." The other said. The man gripped my hair tighter causing it to hurt. "Makuo, Help me undress her." The man said as "Makuo" started to undo my fuku revealing my white bra. I placed my hands on his to stop him from going further. "Stop! Someone help!" I screamed while struggling. All of a sudden one of the men fell over with blood leaking from his head. I looked over to see that it was Kaito and he looked so angry.

He was glowering at the other man that was touching and he became furious. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked calmly in a scary manner."What's it to you, kid?! Can't you see the adults are busy?" the man spat at him. He looked angrier and practically zoomed next to me and Makuo and the next thing I know the man was on the ground with blood leaking from his chest. The other man, released my hair and attempted to fight Kaito, but he was screaming and fell unconscious covered in his own blood in front of Kaito. The blue haired teen looked so angry and monstrous, I couldn't even recognize him.

_**"Never touch my Miku-chan**_** again!"**He darkly growled staring at the man's body. I fiixed my uniform and I looked back at Kaito to see him covered in blood while smiling at me and his eyes were so dark and scary."Miku, daijobudesuka?" He asked. "Un!" I said. He kissed me tenderly and picked me up bridal style as I was holding my leeks."Let's go home, then. And don't worry, those men won't bother you, anymore~." He said happily, making my blood run cold. Who is this man in Kaito's body and what is he planning?!

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I hope it was okay and I wish you enjoyed it! SAYONARA! ^_^<strong>


	3. Gakupo and Luka (1)

**I needed ideas and I managed to use it to update for this chapter! Please enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>Luka was walking to the band room to put up a few materials for the teacher until something*cough*someone*cough* attempted to push her down the stairs. "!" She gasped and braced herself for the impact and pain, but she didn't feel it, in fact she was embraced and protected. The pinkette looked up to see a purple haired yandere-I mean samurai!<p>

Luka p.o.v

I look up to see Gakupo embracing me tightly and he had a few bruises on his arms and back. He looked down at me with a smile."Daijobu,Luka-san?" He asked. "H-Hai, Arigato, but what about you? You're hurt more then me!" I said worriedly. There was over 20 steps and they were marble, of course I would be worried if he got hurt. "I'm fine," He said as he sat up and hugged me again. I heard him say something inaudible. "Huh? What'd you say?" I asked. He slowly let go of me, like a child getting rid of his favorite toy. "I only said, I'm glad you're fine." Kamui-san said as we both began to stand up. I noticed a thin trail of blood roll down his head and I began to worry again.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" I gasped. I grabbed his hand, not noticing that I made him fluster and walked to the Nurse's office. When we made it, she wasn't there due to her being on break, but I managed to know the things he needed. When I began to put the bandage on his head, I began to blush at how close I was to him and he began to blush as well. "N-Now, Kamui-san, can you turn around and remove your shirt so I can clean your wounds, in-in case you have any?" I stuttered. "S-Sure." The purple haired teen said as he removed his shirt to reveal a few dark bruises and scratches. "Oh my, you have a lot. If they don't get treated, you'll get sick." I explained as I began to place more bandages and medicine on his back.

I nodded in satisfaction of my finished work and told him I was done. Kamui-san placed his shirt back on and thanked me, I can't help but think that he could pass as a samurai with his strong build, brave attitude, and how formal he speaks. "Thank you again,Kamui-san." I said as I did a closed eye smile. "Y-your welcome, Luka-san and also no need to be formal, call me Gakupo." He said, before he smiled. "Alright,Gakupo-san." I said, I looked to see his reaction, but I couldn't since he hugged me close to his chest.

***Chibi anime moment* **

"Oh my God, you're so sweet! I just can't resist hugging you!" He squealed.

"Wha-ah! Uh! Huh?!" I kept sputtering. I never really noticed how good he smelled and how built and well-defined he was. I blushed more at the thought and before I could do anything, the bell rang, meaning I had to go back to class.

***Chibi anime moment over***

"Ah, Gakupo-san, I have to go to class and let the teacher know about the accident, okay?" I said to him. He had a sad look of disappointment for a bit, before he nodded and smiled again. Aw, I felt so sad for him! Maybe, the trick I used to do to Rin when we were younger would work. I walked to him and kissed his forehead. "Please don't be sad, when you get better maybe we can hang out sometime." I smiled to him. His face turned as pink as tuna and he nodded quickly. I waved to him before I left but I can't help but have a feeling that I did something wrong...

**Gakupo p.o.v (Before going to the Nurse) **

I was ding my usual "observing" of Luka-chan when I all of a sudden noticed someone else following her. _'Who dares to follow MY Luka?!'_ I thought angrily. I managed to see a shady silhouette of a girl with mid back hair and it was dark. While Luka was walking and holding the equipment for band. The silhouette came closer to her and pushed her down the stairs. I saw the horror and fear in her eyes, so I ran to her as fast as I could and shielded her from the impact of the fall. After the painful fall, I groaned and looked up to see the girl run away and I glared at it angrily. Soft moaning was heard and I looked down to see my precious Luka open her eyes and she looked at me in worry.

"Daijobu,Luka-san?" I asked carefully. I had to tell her formally so she wouldn't suspect anything. "H-Hai,Arigato but what about you?! you're hurt more than me?!" She asked me worriedly. My dear Luka-chan is worried about me! I could just jump to the high heavens and celebrate."I'm fine." I calmly said, before I hugged the pinkette. "I was so scared to see you get hurt." I said quietly. "Huh? What did you say?" She asked me. "I only said,I'm glad you're fine." I lied. We began to stand up, but I felt my head throb even more and it felt a little wet.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" Luka gasped, she then immediately grabbed my hand and we began to walk to the clinic. _'Wah~! her hand feels so warm and soft!'_ I thought happily. When we made it, the nurse wasn't there. But Luka began to place these soothing medicines on my bruises and wrapped them gently with bandages. I looked to her face to see how she was so tender and caring about me. I began to blush more and then she stuttered and asked me to remove my shirt in case there are any more wounds to dress. When I did, I blushed more at how I'm showing her my exposed skin and we're not even in that level..._yet_.

When she finished, I placed my shirt back on and looked back at Luka. "Thank you again,Kamui-san." She said, doing the most prettiest smile, I've ever seen and I felt my face rise to an all too high temperature. "Y-You're welcome, Luka-san and please call me Gakupo." I said while blushing and Lover doesn't need to speak to me with an honorific- unless it's Gakupo-koi.

"Okay,Gakupo-san." She said as my name sounded so perfect when she said it like that. I couldn't help but hug her, she was so cute! Afterwards, when I released her hesitantly so she could leave, she placed her soft lips on my forehead and I came into conclusion...I will never wash my forehead again. I couldn't help but remember the person who tried to push Luka down the stairs and I remembered who it exactly was. "Shimaya Himuka." I growled under my breath. The bitch is a fangirl of mine and she always makes sure no other girl comes near me. She has black hair, turd brown eyes, too much make up, and she wears pink nail polish, not to mention how she tries to seduce me.

I always shivered in disgust for when she comes near me, and now she crossed the line of harming my Luka. I pulled out my Katana and sneaked into room 2-D, which is an abandoned classroom that she stays at to talk to her friends about seducing me and my friends. Luckily, I found her and hid my Katana. "Shimya-san." I said coldly. She turned around and smiled flirtatiously at me. "Yes,Gakupo-kun~?" She said almost making me want to rip my ears out. "Was it you who pushed Luka-san down the stairs?" I asked as my voice grew deeper in anger. She smirked and walked closer to me. "Of course, that tuna bitchh was getting in the way of you being with me." Shimaya said, drawing the last straw.

My eyes began to glow, scaring her. "Wh-what the fuck?!" She asked in horror. I placed my blade to her abdomen and sliced it open."AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed loudly. I stood over her looking down at her in anger and pleasure. "If you think you can hurt my Luka, you're sorely mistaken." I said before I stabbed her in the neck,killing her instantly. I then smirked and laughed. "Luka is **mine**! _**Mine only**_! No one will take her from me!" I said as I began to hide Shimaya's body.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sayonara! ^_^ <strong>


	4. Rinto x Lenka and Another Yandere!

**Happy New Years! Reesolutions: **

**1) Update faster! **

**2) Make shorter intros! **

**3) Make less disclaimers, because it's obvious that I own nothing in this fic! =_= **

**Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p><span>Rinto p.o.v <span>

The Holidays have past and it is the New Year. Meaning one thing, New year resolutions that makes me become a better boyfriend for Lenka-koi~. I know that it's weird by how Me and Len are going for chicks that can pass off as our twins, but I just can't help get lost in her large sea blue eyes, her sun blonde locks, her model like figure, and the best thing about her is her voice. It's a mixture of shy, mature, and sweet. Her voice must be really good, especially when I get her to scream,if you know what I mean~.*wags eyebrows* But right now, I'm about to walk to class until I hear Lenka, my Lenka-chan laughing! I turned a corner to see it was just one of her friends, the green haired one, named Gumi who is Gumo's target, who can also pass off as his sister. Same for Nero who is going after Neru, and Ted for Teto, well that's odd.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god, she was with her friend." I said. "Aren't we lucky?" Another voice said. I turned my head to see MY Green haired buddy, who was hovering over me. "Gumo, what the hell?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I quietly yelled to him. "Making sure my Gumi is safe, aren't you doing the same for that Lenka chick you love?" He said while getting away from me. "Yeah, but you were freaking looming over me and breathing, that was creepy." I said cooly, but Gumo just stared at me with a look that spells _'Like you haven't done anything creepy'_. "Dude, were stalking girls that barely knows our existence, compared to what I did to you, it doesn't sound as creepy." He blankly said. _'Gumo, you bastard!'_ I angrily thought. "Hey at least, your not gonna pull a Gakupo or Kaito like last year." he said, taking note of my dark glare.

I stopped glaring at him and remembered how Gakupo killed the slut that was after him since she almost injured Luka-san. "Well, that depends if anyone tries to get in our way." I said with a smirk on my face. Gumo decided to smirk as well knowing that we were serious about killing, since we are smart enough to change up what really happened and claimed it self-defense, suicide, and others. One look in our eyes and people are bound to believe us. The bell rang and everyone began to go to class. "Well, I better go, I'll see you later, Rinto!" Gumo grinned as he began to stalk his target, Since they go to the same classes, I decided to look at Lenka-chan one last time before I left for my class.

_'Lenka...please be safe.'_ I thought before I walked into class to see Meiko-sensei, my math teacher.

Lenka p.o.v 

After I finished talking to Gumi-chan, I went to my English class to Oliver-sensei. While I was reading and taking notes, a paper flew on my desk. I looked over to see a girl with really curly and long blonde hair, shiny blue eyes with a star in it, and she had a neko-like grin on her face. She motioned me to open it. I opened the note and read it.

_**'Hi, I'm Seeu Kim, nice to meet you.'**_ It said. I smiled and wrote my name on it and passed it back to her. Kim-san smiled and wrote on it and passed it back to me.

_**'I'm a new student from Korea and I don't know my way around school or have any friends, can you help me?'**_ It said. I looked up to see her face full of sadness and begging. I wrote back on my paper immediately and gave it to her.

_**'I'll be more than happy to help,after class meet me and my friends at the lunch table near the windows.'**_

I wrote. She had a really large smile on her face and her eyes shined and she nodded quickly. Finally class ended and I was able to walk Kim-san or should I say Seeu-chan to our table and we all became close friends, but I can't help but notice a boy that looked like her staring at her with GLOWING eyes?! no way, no way it's probably my imagination. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the worried looks on my friend's and sister's faces.

"Lenka-nee, are you okay?" Rin asked looking up from her orange. I nodded. "Sorry for making you worry girls." I said while rubbing the back of my neck and blushing. "It's okay, but did you see something that made you so distracted?" Teto asked putting her bread down. I shook my head, not wanting to make them worry more. "It's okay, don't worry, I just thought I saw something in the snack bar is all." I lied. With my friends and sister being as kind and caring as they are, they ended the discussion and went back to eating. 'Who was that guy?' I asked in my head while eating a banana. When Lunch was over, Seeu and Neru had the same class together, so they both left and my class was a little far, so while I was walking, I heard someone call my name.

"Lenka-ch-I mean-san!" I heard the person say.I turned around to see Rinto-san zooming at me really fast and was having trouble stopping, so by the time I blinked he crashed into me and our position wasn't a innocent one. Rinto was on top of me and I was under the thing is our bodies were touching, so my chest was on his and his chest felt toned and muscular. 'I gotta get from under him!' I hurriedly thought. But as soon as I moved, Rinto-san groaned and started to wake up. "Ugh, what happened?" His question was answered when he opened his eyes to see my flustered face.

"A-Ano, hi there, Rinto-san..." I started. "You were running and sort of ran into me and we fell, can you get off of me before-!" While I was talking I stopped to notice his face was coming closer and his eyes held the look of want and love. His lips were puckered and he made a cute "chuu" noise while coming closer. "R-R-R-R-R-into-s-s-s-s-s-san!" I squealed and felt my face heat up to a really unhealthy temperature. He was so close to my face and I never really realized how handsome he is, I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet-"MPH!" Hot warm lips clamped onto mine and I felt how passionate Rinto-san was of kissing me, I even felt his tongue seeking entrance!

I gasped and moved my head back to separate me from him for a bit. "R-Rinto-san,plea-mph!" He hungrily kissed me again and I felt his hands push me closer to him again. I opened my closed eyes to see hi eyes were glowing like that other boys and the longer I looked into them the more I wanted him to kiss me, but I managed to push him back again and his eyes stopped glowing and he stared at me with his normal blue eyes full of shock. "G-G-Gomen, Lenka-chan! it's just that you're so cute and I love you, and-" He stopped after he said he loved me, before helping me up and he dashed off before I could say anything. _'Rinto-san, kissed me and said he loved me...but why are his eyes glowing like that?'_ I thought before I walked to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeu's last name is Kim due to he fact that her vocalist's last name is Kim. And I ship Nero x Nero, Tedx Teto, Usee x Seeu, and Gumo x Gumi because in all of my favorite fanfics they are usually a couple! Sayonara and Happy New Year! ^_^<strong>


	5. Gumo and Gumi (1)

**Hey! I just got back to school and got an idea for this update and also, If you are reading this fic and you don't ship Rin x Len or any other couple, than don't fucking read the fic just because this story may have some couples you ship, this story mostly involves Rin x Len. Make your own god damn story, If you don't have anything nice to say about it. The reason why the boys eyes glow is going to be revealed and I have a good reason on why they glow because Yanderes normally have inhuman and snapped personalities, and would have a demonic feature. Also, their personalities are the way I make them, so if you have nothing better to do than just criticize someone's story influenced by their imagination, then go fuck yourself and also don't tell me how to make my characters this is just a fic. So don't shove it up your ass about how I make the whole story goes and P.S this is a Fanfiction I do it the way I want to and I'm not just going to listen to some ingrateful reviewer. **

**P.P.S IDon'tCare, yeah I mean you. **

**P.P.P.S, One of my friends who represent my OC's for other fanfics I do on another website told me this and I just have to tell you not to be so damn disrespectful. I don't give a damn if you hate it, I really don't, but never call a person out like that because you never know how sensitive they can be to reviews like that. **

**Now, everyone please enjoy the story and ignore this long opening! :3 **

* * *

><p><span>Gumo p.o.v <span>

Finally! It's the weekend and I can ask Gumi-chan out since we have the time and all the stalking and intimidation its really tiresome. Being an incubus isn't easy. Yeah, me and the guys are incubuses, we seduce women for food and if we find a woman we want as our mates or ones that can't be seduced, we must make love to prove they are ours and how other incubuses and demons can't have them.

Gumiya "Gumi" Mekogami really interests me. Her similar wild green hair, unpredictable sense of humor, her awesome curves-Hey, don't look at me like that, I have hormones you know?! Anyways, I caught sight of her in the library humming to "Ten-faced lovers", and I'll be honest, her voice sounds a lot better than the singer. "Alright Gumo, don't be an idiot and screw this up! Be cool..." I said to myself before walking to her. "H-Hey,Gumi." I said, but I guess she didn't hear me, because she was still bobbing her head to her music.

Instead of trying to say our name louder, since I am in a library, I decided to crouch to where her face is and at least be nose-length apart. She finally noticed and her face turned red as her green eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?! Oh,Gumo it's you, you scared me!" She said before laughing quietly. I smiled at her and grew a little more nervous, since a girl like her might not want to go out with her stalker-I mean, Boyfriend that she doesn't know yet. "Do you need something?" She asked as she placed her earbuds and phone back into her school pack.

_'Alright! Let's do this!'_ I thought before clearing my throat. "Gumi, would you like to go to the cafe with me after school?" I asked practically sweating. She stared at me and was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Sure,why not? I need a break from the house anyway." Gumi grinned. "Sweet! I'll meet you by the school gates." I told her, before walking out of the library with the largest grin on my face. I never knew I could smile so wide, but my smile became a deep scowl when I heard two guys talking about my Gumi and being a demon can give you heightened senses.

"Hey, that green haired chick is hot." I hear one of them whisper.

"Damn, look at those curves." the other said. "I'd tap that any day." He whistled.

_'Ok, that's it!'_ I growled in my head before walking over to them. "Oi." I said. "What?" The douches turned around to see me, but paled when they saw my dark expression. "You two trying to lay a hand on my girl?" I asked with an angry glare. "N-No, sorry man we didn't know!" The first one apologized before the cowards ran away. "Tch, trying to get someone who doesn't even belong to you, stupid humans." I said under my breath before leaving.

Gumi p.o.v 

This is so awesome! Gumo asked me out!Ya hear me?! ME! Gumiya Mekogami, the goggle girl, the carrot eater, the weird science chick was just asked out! I squealed quietly earning a few stares, but I don't care! _'I need to tell the girls!' _I happily thought as I texted them and told them to meet me in the Girl's restroom. "No way! Really?! You were asked out?!" Miku happily asked with sparkly eyes. "Yeah, his face was so red and I guess he was nervous." I told them. "Well, you can't just go on a date like that." Neru said while texting on her phone. I swear is that thing apart of her or something.

"Neru-chan is right, you need something cute at least." Luka smiled. "Huh? But what's wrong with the way I look?" I asked. "Nothing, we just wanna give you something as a little charm."Lenka smiled before she gave me a cute panda charm. "Here, you look great with it." Teto said. "But first,let's try to fix up your hair it's like a bright green forest!" Miku laughed as she sat me down on the sink cabinet and started brushing my hair. "Can I keep my goggles?" I asked."I really want to keep them since my Dad gave it to me and I want the part of him to at least know that Gumo is a really good person." I said. My Dad was a pilot and passed away when I was 7, the only thing he gave me before he died and I wear it everyday just to show my love for him.

The other girls smiled understanding. "Of course, you should know that we'll never let you go anywhere without them." Seeu smiled, She became a new friend of ours and she must know since one of the girls told her, but she must be really caring to understand since most people would make fun of how silly it sounds. When they finished, I looked in the reflection and gaped in awe of the beauty that's me. My hair wasn't completely straight but it had flips on the end and the charm held my bangs back and complimented my goggles making me look more feminine than usual.

"Gumo's gonna love this." Neru said as she took a photo of me, since I heard the camera shutter and flash. "W-wait! Don't take the photo!" I said trying to grab it but she kept dodging. "Gumi! Stop wasting time! You're going to be late for your date!" Miku said as she looked out the window and I guess Gumo was there since she kept telling me to hurry. After, I was practically pushed out of the restroom and I hurried to the gates.

"Gumo! Gumo!" I shouted catching his attention and when he turned to see me, his face turned as red as Miki's hair, I know her since I have science with her, she's a really nice girl. But anyway back to the blushing boy! The quieter he was, the more insecure I felt. "Uh, does it look okay?" I ask feeling my face heat up. "You look beautiful." He managed to say. I just smiled at him and he snapped out of his trance. "W-well, follow me, I know the place quite well." Gumo smiled offering me his hand. I blushed and took it and we began to walk there.

It was already romantic, with the sun setting, the two of us holding hands, going on a date...it's so beautiful. All of a sudden, A large force smashed me into Gumo and I looked up to see him glaring at any guy looking at us and his eyes were very scary. Maybe Lenka's suspicion of them was true, something is up with them. But what?"Ugh, Gumo, you're crushing me!" I groaned out. He looked down at me in surprise and loosened his hold a bit. "Sorry, I just didn't want anyone to look at you like that." He said with his tone of voice sounding possessive._'What's wrong with Gumo?! He wasn't like this at first!'_ I thought in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>The panda charm for panda hero <strong>

**Gumiya is her full name since it's cute **

**And Gumi's last name will be fake since I'll let Gumo keep 'Megpoid' **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't comment or criticize my work or tell me how to do it! =_= Sayonara! ^_^**


	6. Nero x Neru (1)

**I'm back! School finally its the weekend and I now have enough time to update also, IDon'tCare, I forgive you and I'm sorry for over reacting like that, It's just I am very sensitive and when I wrote fanfics at a younger age people said that my writings were bad and made fun of it, so I snapped about it...I understand that you were sharing your your opinion and I just need to chill about it now ^w^. Now Enjoy this update! :D **

* * *

><p><span>Nero p.o.v <span>

It's been over 3 months since I have been texting my Neru-chan and giving her gifts as her secret admirer, and now I'm gonna reveal myself to her the next time I see her. When I walked to where she was,which was her locker. "Neru-Ch-" I was about to call, but then I saw Akaito walk to her. So, I decided to hide around the corner,closest to the lockers and eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Hey, Akita." Akaito said walking close to **my** tsundere. It took me all my willpower not to jump over there and kill the red bastard.

"Yes,what is it?" She asked looking up from her phone, but was still texting at the same time. Damn, that's awesome but I do the same thing on my video games.

"Y'know all those gifts you've been receiving and those sweet texts you get on your phone?" He asked as he began to smile/smirk without her knowing."Yeah?" She asked as she raised a golden eyebrow. "I'll tell you who it is, if you go to the back of the school." Akaito said. My eyes widened in disbelief and anger. 'That bastard! He's taking credit of what I did for Neru-chan!' I angrily thought. Neru's eyes widened and she began to smile, but it wasn't for **me**,It was for **HIM! **I couldn't listen anymore and I took my anger out on the wall and it was smashed by my strength.

**"So you wanna play,Shiozaki...Fine, I'll PLAY~!"** I said with my eyes and aura glowing yellow,scaring the people around me. I began to walk to the back of the school to see Akaito standing under a tree waiting for Neru-chan. I smirked and walked to him, holding a butcher knife I stole from the school cafeteria. Akaito turned and looked at me in disappointment and amusement. "Hey,You're Nero,right?" He said knowing who Iam. "Yeah and you're Akaito, the red version of Kaito." I said holding back my sneer at his red eyes glaring into my gold ones.

"Never compare me to that blue idiot!" He spat at me. I ignored him and walked closer to him. "You're not taking her from me..." I said with my anger rising. "Hah? Who, Akita? She was never your's." He smirked looking at me. "Besides you two could pass off as twins, so that's gross!" He taunted, making my anger rise higher. "No,you bastard, you know that I sent her those messages, you know that I left her those gifts, you know that I lover her..."I began with my voice getting angrier and deeper. I looked up to reveal my dark gold glowing eyes."**You know that she's MINE!**" I said showing him the knife, and nearly laughed at the terrified expression on his face.

"What the fuck?! Where did you get that?!" He paled in fear and backed away near a tree. "You shouldn't have tried to do that." I said trapping him by the tree. "TCH! GET BACK!" He yelled poorly trying to defend himself. I only smirked and stabbed him rapidly in the chest until he fell. As soon as he hit the ground I straddled him and stabbed him more, to my amazement the damn bastard was still breathing, before he looked up to me with dull eyes full of hatred. "G...Go to...hell...A-Akita...will never...love a...m...monster...like you..."He choked out after coughing more blood.

I stared at him with a glare causing my eyes to look darker. "There is one rule when you play a game with me,"I began raising my knife to his where his heart is. "And that rule is,**I ALWAYS WIN!"** I shouted before driving the knife into his heart after he cried out. I panted and heaved after I finished the kill. "I...win." I panted before smirking and hiding his body in a tree. Not long after I got rid of the blood, cleaned my knife, and rinsed off my shirt. Not long until I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Neru-chan panting, and the sight of her chest heaving, flushed face and messy hair-I got a few dirty thoughts.

Neru p.o.v

"N-Nero. is...it you...are you...my secret texter?" I asked before I straightened myself up. "Yes, I was the one texting you and sending you those gifts." He smiled seeing me blush and making me turn my head, He has a really cute smile but I'll never admit it. "W-Well you shouldn't have done that,y'know!" I said adding a 'hmph'. I remembered something, then perked up and looked around. "Hey, where's Akaito? He told me to come here?" I asked searching for the red became quiet for a while before talking again."He became nervous and told me to tell you that it was me since he was _cool_ enough to do that for me." He explained, with a forced tone.

"Oh, okay, I guess..." I said in a suspicious tone. Akaito isn't the type to become nervous, I always thought that he was more of a bold and blunt type. "C'mon, let's get back to class before lunch ends." He said placing a hand around my waist. Normally, I would have hit him and told him to let me go, but when I saw his eyes, I just didn't do anything about it and just left with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen if Neru's p.o.v is too short, but I don't know anything else to do about it so...yeah, plus it's dinner time and we're having burgers! So I gotta go! Enjoy and SAYONARA! ^_^<strong>


End file.
